


The Mortal Cup

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Gen, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, but its okay, redone show, the mortal cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is going to be a fic in a series of fics as if Magnus and Alec were dating before the show starts





	

Shadowhunters

All the talk about how horrible warlocks were was really getting to Alec, considering his boyfriend was one. They had first met when Alec got separated on a routine mission with Izzy and Jace, and Alec bumped into Magnus, spilling his coffee all over him. When Magnus used magic to clean it up Alec winced, not wanting to ruin his day by angering a warlock.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” he spat out quickly.

“I’m not used to shadowhunters apologizing, especially not to downworlders,” Magnus said.

“I know, but I spilled your coffee on you and I feel bad,” Alec stammered.

“Well apology accepted.” Magnus finally looked up and his breath caught. “I certainly haven’t seen you before, I would have remembered such a beautiful face.”

Alec blushed a deep red, and tried to stammer out a response.

“A demon has been draining mundanes of their blood and selling it, we need to find out why,” Maryse Lightwood said, interrupting Alec’s train of thought. He was at a standard briefing and was finding it really hard to not get bored. Reminiscing about how he met his boyfrienc nearly 6 months ago was much more entertaining.

“As head of this institute, I am sending Alexander, Isabelle, and Jace, I shall speak with them after this. You are dismissed,” she said, and turned around and walked to the wall of computers behind her.

Alec stood straight and walked towards her while Jace and Izzy sighed and followed him. Maryse pulled up a picture of the entrance to Pandemonium.

“The demon is supposed to be selling here tonight, we need you to kill it and find out who it is selling to,” she said. “Magnus Bane, the warlock owner of the club, might not take lightly to shadowhunters in his territory, so avoid him.”

In his head Alec laughed, Magnus will surely be fine with him he thought. 

Maryse exited out of the computer and left, leaving the trio behind her. Alec took that as a cue to leave, and ignored Jace’s calls for him.

When he walked out of the institute he breathed a deep breath of fresh air. He activated the invisibility rune, and walked to Magnus’ loft. The door was magically unlocked for all Magnus allows it to be, so Alec just walked inside to see Magnus in the middle of rearranging all the furniture with his powers.

Alec laughed, “Come on Mags, you did this a couple days ago.”

“I know Alexander, but it was boring,” he said, blue magic surrounding him. 

“You’re so insatiable,” said Alec.

“Don’t you know it darling,” Magnus drawled while winking at Alec. Alec flushed and hid his head in his hands. He leant up against the marble of the counter, and watched Magnus for a few moments, before realizing why he was here in the first place.

“I did come for a reason though, I’m being sent on a mission tonight, to Pandemonium.”

Magnus turned around and lowered his hands, and Alec continued.

“You know the demon that has been stealing mundane blood,” Magnus nodded, “Well it’s supposed to be selling at the club tonight, and I wanted to let you know.”

Magnus smiled, “Thank you, I’ll make sure you are fine.”

“N-no- that’s- I mean,” Alec tried to say, but Magnus held up a hand to stop him. 

“I know, but I’m not going to let my boyfriend get hurt while in my club would I? That would be very irresponsible.”

Alec straightened up and said, “I have to go prepare for the mission, I’ll see you tonight.”

As he walked out of the apartment Magnus called out to him, “Make sure you wear that denim shirt I got you!”

Alec chuckled, “Sure thing.”

Jumping down the rest of the steps he walked back to the institute with a wide smile on his face. 

 

Alec got his bow and arrows, enchanted so they would appear at will. Izzy approached him, holding something that looked like a sparkly rat. She put it on her head and he realized it was a wig.

“What,” she said, touching the wig. “Demons dig blondes.”

“That’s not blonde it’s platinum.”

“Well, at least I’m trying Mr. Denim shirt,” she said leaning on the table.

“Hey I like this shirt!”

He tuned out the rest of her response and headed to the entrance of the institute where Jace already was. 

“Nice Izzy, demons dig blondes,” he says.

“It’s platinum,” Alec grumbles.

“Let’s go,” Jace said. Alec nodded. 

Hiding on the rooftops was always boring for Alec, the mundanes below him too, well, mundane. He saw Izzy jump off the ledge she was on and saw her follow something. The demon. He activated his stealth rune and jumped down, not making a sound. The demon bumped into a girl and changed into an exact replica of her. The bright pink dress would hopefully make it easier to spot. She headed into the entrance of the club and Alec followed her, leaving Jace behind.

As he walked in he noticed Jace not following him, turning around he saw he was talking to some mundane girl. 

“Jace come on,” he called, already turned around.

Jace followed him with a weird look on his face. 

The club was crowded as always, packed with both mundanes and downworlders. He glimpsed Magnus out of the corner of his eye and smiled, Magnus looked in his element here. 

Alec looked around for bright pink dresses and thankfully not many people wanted to wear one tonight. He saw the demon pass a vial to some people and walk into a VIP only room. Sighing, he followed her. As he walked he saw Magnus walk up to the people buying the blood, threatening them most likely.

SAlec slipped through the curtains to the VIP area where Izzy already was distracting the guards with a dance. Jace was there too, talking to the demon. He drew his blade behind his black and right as he was about to stab it, a blur of red tackled him. 

“Watch out,” she screamed, climbing off of Jace. It was the same mundane girl from earlier, Alec thought, how the hell could she see us. He notched an arrow and was about to shoot it at the demon when the girl got in front of her. 

“Get out of the way,” Alec cried, aiming for the demon.  
The girl wouldn’t move so he shot one of the guards sneaking up on Izzy, who was preoccupied fighting her own guards. He heard a cry of surprise and turned to see the mundane girl holding a seraph blade, pushing its tip into the demon’s stomach.

The demon fell, burning into dust, and the girl screamed and ran away.

Stupid mundanes.

They had to leave and make sure no one else saw what happened. Alec so badly wanted to go and talk to Magnus but he knew it would be suspicious. 

 

“Alec, Alec help me,” Jace said, carrying the mundane girl in his arms.

Alec went to him. “Jace, you know you can’t bring a mundane here.”

“Alec, Alec I don’t think she’s a mundane. She could see us earlier, and I drew a rune on her and it worked,” Jace said, twisting to show Alec the rune. It was dark and inky against her pale skin.

“Fine, get her inside quickly and make sure no one sees her,” Alec said, already turning around.

“Yes thank you!”

You can’t hide anything from Izzy though, she quickly found out and wanted to help.

“Come on,” she whines, looking at the mundane lying on the table. “It should just be me when she wakes up, no girl wants to wake up to a bunch of brooding guys standing around her. Let her see a pretty face.”

“Trust me,” said Jace, “If I was here she would wake up to a pretty face.”

“Get out.”

“Fine fine we’re leaving,” Jace said, grabbing Alec’s arm and pulling them out of the room.

“Jace I don’t like this,” Alec said.

“Of course you don’t you don’t like anything.”

“Yes I do like things,” Alec said, crossing his arms.

“Like what?”

Images of Magnus floated through his head, but he couldn’t tell Jace that he liked- no, he loved- the male high warlock of Brooklyn. Not yet at least.

 

“Stuff,” he decided on eventually.

“Real convincing argument Alec.”

They heard Izzy and a new voice coming from the room they just left, so the mundane girl must be awake. 

They walked in and she looked panicked, rightfully so. 

“Mundane shouldn’t be here,” Alec said.

“She’s not a mundane,” Jace said, turning towards Alec.

“Maybe the rune just didn’t work, maybe she has the sight. There are no new shadowhunters Jace,” Alec said, calmly staring at Jace. 

“Maybe she’s not new,” Izzy said, as she turned to Alec.

“Am I the only one who finds this unusual,” Alec grumbles. The mundane looked lost, like a puppy. 

“You know I’m going to have to report this to the clave.”

“Alec can you just, wind down for a moment,” Jace said, reaching towards Alec.

“Aw Jace, we both know Alec can’t wind down,” said Izzy as she laughed.

“Love you too,” Alec quipped.

Izzy grabbed Alec’s arm, “Come on let’s go.”

“Why am I the only one who is surprised by this,” Alec said, clearly exasperated.

“Maybe it’s just because we’re a little more open-minded.”

“I’m open-minded Izzy it’s just-.”

“Alec,” Izzy interrupted, holding a hand in front of Alec’s face. “I love you big brother but I don’t want to have this talk right now, I just want to go to sleep.”

“Fine.”

They went to their respective rooms and Alec slept fitfully, he has a lot to tell Magnus in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first fic


End file.
